Speed Racer
by Rikku's twin
Summary: In a world full of corrupt and crooked men that own everything and everyone there's one racer that will challenge them and take them down. LILEY!


**(I own nothing)**

Chapter 1: The race

In an abandoned locker room a blonde girl shimmied into a pair of white leather pants and then slipped into a tight white t-shirt. She sat down on the bench and made sure her red socks were on before she slipped on some white shoes and stood up to grab her white and blue leather jacket from inside of her locker, slowly slipping it on as she thought back to her childhood and everything that led up to this day. She thought about how she used to sit in class and daydream about racing; racing was in her blood, she was born to do it.

The 17 year old racer walked up to one of the mirrors above a sink and put her hair into a high ponytail. She leaned on the sink and took a deeper look into the mirror, closing her eyes after a couple of seconds.

_"Lilly."_

_A young blonde girl sat in the very back of what everyone saw as a classroom . . . except for her. For her she was on a racing course, bright colors streaming by her while she sat with her hands firmly on a steering wheel. She passed one of her worthy opponents in a blue car._

_"Lilly."_

_The girl made low grumbling noises that resembled a race car as she got lost in her own world, passing a red car now with only a black car left in front of her. She pressed one of the buttons on her gear shifter and went flying off a jump, landing right in front of the other car; finishing in first place. The blonde made noises resembling a cheering crowd as she threw her hands in the air._

_"LILLIAN TRUSCOTT!" The teacher's lewd voice broke the third grader out of her racing world._

_"Yes Ms. Love?" She smiled innocently at the teacher, blushing now that she noticed all of the students looking at her, including a certain southerner with dark flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes._

The racer opened her eyes and took a deep look into them. "Let's do this." She walked towards the exit, putting on her glasses with the white rims and dark shades that clung to her face. As she walked to her car she carefully put her white gloves on.

A couple of minutes later she sat in her white racing car with the red lines on the hood of it, revving her engine and waiting impatiently for the shot to go off.

**Kickin' it out**

The second the gunshot reached Lilly's ears she switched into gear and sped off, neck and neck with all of the racers.

_The second the school bell reached Lilly's ears she was quick to run out of the dingy classroom and into the streets where a man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood, leaning against a white car with red on the hood. _

_Before he could say anything the young girl jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up._

"_Well hello to you too." The man laughed a little and got in the driver's seat._

"_Can we go to the track today?" The blonde looked up at the man with pleading eyes._

"_I don't know . . ."_

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease dad."

"_Alright, do you have your lucky red socks on?" Rex Truscott sighed._

"_Yup!" Lilly smiled big and pulled up her jeans, showing her deep red socks._

**Your dream vacation, Smile hostage refuge  
A work in progress you bleed just like you puke while running a mile  
I beg to differ, make me an offer  
Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile**

The blonde made a sharp turn, drifting into second place at an incredible speed, only one black car in front of her.

**Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward**

Lilly was now neck and neck with the black driver, but the back of her car was knocked causing her to spin, but as expected, she handled the hit with grace and easily gained control of the car, moving forward again.

_Lilly sat in her father's lap, speeding down the all too familiar race track in a dark red car. _

_"Careful on the turns there Speed. Don't want to roll over like last time." The girl's father laughed a bit._

_The blonde just smiled at the nickname her father had given her._

**Your market value, your resurrection  
Your shallow concept  
Help yourself, I hope you choke and die  
I know you meant it, nice fucking disguise so hollow  
Embrace the burn, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile**

"Speed, the black and red car behind you is setting up to sling shot into you, be ready!" Jackson's voice came into Lilly's ear.

"Roger that." The blonde cast a glance behind her and saw that the black and red car was indeed behind a white and green car, getting ready to sling shot into her and take her out of the race. Lilly just smirked, grazing her thumb lightly over the jump button of her car.

Right when Lilly saw the black and red car move from behind the white and green one she pressed down on the desired button and her car abruptly jumped into the air, doing a back flip in the air and landing right behind the black and red car that ran right into the black car that was in the lead.

**Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward**

A brunette with long curls watched from the stands, binoculars in hand as she anxiously watched a certain blonde driver swerve out of harms way and manage to barely escape the explosion that occurred when the white and green car ran right into the two black cars.

_A young Miley stood at lunch with a group of three girls talking to her, occasionally nodding and smiling politely while they told her their story. _

_She was distracted when she saw a speedy blonde ride by on a mini race car. Their eyes locked, blue clashing with blue, she couldn't turn away, but was forced to when dark brown eyes intruded her vision._

_"What are you doing ogling that good for nothing blonde? She's so stupid. I think she's crashed one too many times without a helmet." Amber laughed at her own pun towards the blonde racer._

_"Take that back." The southern girl gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into a tight fist._

_The raven haired girl just laughed. "Why? It's true." _

_Before the brunette knew what she was doing, she reached her arm back and punched the snotty girl in the face, knocking her down. When she looked up she saw Lilly looking at her with wide eyes, a sense of wonder was swirling in them. Something about the brunette enticed the blonde and it was the same for Miley as well._

_The southern girl offered a soft smile to the other, causing a dreamy look to overcome the blonde. When the racer looked ahead again she saw that she was heading straight for a pole; she was quick to turn but found herself going through thick, high bushes and then hit a big rock, causing her to go flying out of the small car._

_"Whoa!" The blonde landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her._

_"Lilly! Are you ok!?" Miley was quick to run through the bushes to make sure the blonde was alright. _

_Lilly just sat up a bit and put on her best smile. "Peachy."_

**You look pretty low  
You look pretty low**

There was no one in the blonde's way now, only a ghost. A ghost that had the fastest time for this course; a red car that was all too familiar.

_Lilly's father stood at the doorway with his bags packed, ready to leave. "Lilly . . . I need to do this . . . I'm sorry. Just . . . whatever happens . . . don't listen to the horrible things people will say about me. You know me and you know the type of man I am. I love you sweetie." The blonde man kissed his daughter's head softly before he left._

_The blonde had to watch her father on the t.v. for months, racing for a big crooked company that was well known for playing dirty._

_She watched her father take out racer after racer, with every explosion of a different race car, it made her heart sink even more.. _

_And one day, in a race on Mount Fuji she watched her own father's car explode, except he didn't escape like the other drivers, his body was burned beyond recognition. For weeks she sat in her room crying, her mother, Heather Truscott, could just sit there helplessly and hold her daughter close as she cried for the loss of a father._

_For years the poor blonde had to listen to kids taunt her and call her father crooked. She got in countless fights, because of kids questioning her father's integrity._

**Your dream vacation, Smile hostage refuge  
A work in progress you bleed just like you puke while running a mile  
I beg to differ, make me an offer  
Warm summer rain, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile**

The blonde was neck and neck with the ghostly car. She glanced to the side, seeing the familiar face of her father. She quickly switched gears and made a sharp turn, each car matching the other's movements. There was just a straightaway now before the big jump. The blonde closed her eyes, gripping the wheel in a relaxed manner as she listened to her car, the deep growl of the engine and the burning tires.

**Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low  
Very handsome awkward**

_Lilly was driving on her father's lap, she just had one jump left, the biggest one on the entire course. _

_"Close your eyes Lilly." Came Rex's soft voice._

_"But dad . . ." _

_"Just do it." _

_Lilly just nodded and closed her eyes. _

_"Listen to her." When he said that, he was referring to his deep red car. "Tell me when to shift gears."_

_The young blonde just nodded her head again, furrowing her brow in deep concentration, carefully listening to the car, feeling the track._

_"Now?" _

_"Not yet." She said softly._

_"Now?" _

_The young driver just shook her head._

**Hey are you okay?  
You look pretty low, pretty low  
Pretty hansome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low, pretty low  
Pretty hansome awkward**

"Now." Lilly opened her eyes and suddenly accelerated at an amazing speed, sending her soaring off of the huge jump. She landed with grace as she continued to speed towards the finish line, it was so close. She glanced over at the other car and saw that she was starting to get ahead of it.

"She's going to break the record!" Rico, one of Lilly's many fans, yelled out in delight to Heather Truscott.

The finish line was mere meters away when Lilly suddenly stopped accelerating and the red car beat her by a millisecond.

Despite the fact that Lilly hadn't beaten the record, everyone in the arena started cheering. They all knew that the blonde could have beaten the record, but out of respect and love she refused.

"Rex Truscott still holds the record!" Came the announcer's booming voice.

Lilly simply got out of the car and looked out to the stands. She first saw her mother who was smiling lightly, showing her approval, then she looked a little further to the left and saw her one and only Miley Stewart. Her smile somehow got even bigger.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The first chapter of my new story. Don't worry i'm going to go back and forth between this story and Last Chance. And if you get annoyed with how little I update, leave me an angry message. I'm not even kidding. It'll light a fire under my ass XD. Oh! And there will be Liley fluffiness in the next chapter. I promise! But yeah, reviews would be awesome. I really wanna know what you guys think. I know the beginning is just like the beginning of the movie Speed Racer, but the storyline will change. Soo yeah, leave me some love. Bye :D **


End file.
